


Worm

by evanescentdawn



Series: Tokyo Ghoul character-centric drabbles [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Haise is not fine.
Series: Tokyo Ghoul character-centric drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146170
Kudos: 1





	Worm

Haise smiles. It sits flat and fake, fake, fake on his face. It doesn’t feel right, it doesn’t echo that _thing_ inside of him, writhing and writhing and not yet screaming, but he could hear it. So loud. So loud and despairing, and desperate. He didn’t feel like smiling, he felt like digging his hand inside, inside and ripping that thing that was inside of him. Hungry and wrong, and heavy, and so much blood, so much noise. Static harsh in his ears, ringing, ringing. _What’s 1000-7?_ And all he wanted to was scream, and claw at himself until that thing was gone, gone, _gone_. But he can’t do that—he smiles, and smiles, and laughs and

it almost feels like it’s alright.

Like it’s fine.

(But t’s not. Not, not fine.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
